


Fire and Cold Steel

by SpiritScribe



Series: Imperfect Copies [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Action & Romance, M/M, Masterbation, Prequel, Slow Burn, Violence, game lvl violence, plans being put in motion, team mates to something more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritScribe/pseuds/SpiritScribe
Summary: This is the Prequel to Spy-cicle and is about the former Red Spy in that story and the Red Pyro. The story of how they came to be close and how they ended up at 2Fort. (I've marked this as part 1 of the serise because it comes first in the time line but you can read the stories in any order you want besides part 2 is more complete)The Spook hadn't expected much from his team mates but he found a connection with the least likely one of all. Perhaps together they will be able to change the fate of all the 'imperfect copies' brought into the world to fight for two crumbling companies. Strings will have to be pulled and moves calculated behind the scenes. However will they really be able to do anything between the fools and clowns, while also under the seemingly inescapable gaze of the Administrator. They need allies and pawns but most of all they need each other.





	Fire and Cold Steel

The Spook shivered in the cold air and tried to tuck his head into the collar of his thick jacket. He gazed across the area of the central point of Cold Front. No one else was about in the early hours. Darkness still clung to the edges of the sky. To be honest it was a little foolish to trudge out there when the sun had not yet warmed the area – not that it did much. Still it was warmer than it was right now. He wasn’t sure how some of his new team mates hadn’t frozen to death fighting in the outfits they did. Though perhaps it was because he had gotten the short straw. While the others had been fitted with some sort of resistance to drastic temperatures, his own body was more like his human counter part’s. He snorted at the thought. Closer to his original and yet defective because of it.  
  
His breath mingled with the cold air, clouding in front of him. Why hadn’t they just gotten rid of him as a defective product? It wasn’t the worst sort of fault to have but surely Mann co. only wanted the best. Or at least that what he had thought before. He’d quickly realised that this was a numbers game not a quality one. Now he was stuck with a new bunch of chumps. It wasn’t his fault that he couldn’t get along with his team mates. Well it partly was but he wasn’t going to admit that. Still it was they who had refused to acknowledge the bigger picture. Now he’d been sent somewhere cold. Probably the location itself was the punishment. After all the higher ups knew of his sensitivities.  
  
He’d gotten himself into this mess and now he’d have to play good and see if he couldn’t find some way to leave. Twist a few arms. Or he could cause even more trouble but he wasn’t sure the next reprimand would be a final one if he did that. Either way he’d have to see if he could put up with any of his new team mates and go from there. He wasn’t hopeful though as they seemed like the usual dullards. Just like the others they were probably the sort who just got on with matches because that was what they had been made for. Still maybe better than the ones that just liked to muck about feeling their lives were meaningless. Then again both seemed to have no real drive. Sure they had personalities and enjoyed what they did enjoy but they made no effort to change their place in the world.  
  
He however did want to change things. Eventually this perpetual war would end and then what of them. Sure he liked the matches as it was part of him to want to work hard as a Mann co. Merc. At the same time he wanted to have some sort of fall back should anything go sour. He didn’t want to end with Blu or Red or Mann co. Which ever pieces fell or if they all went up in smoke. Surely they should want to be aware and avoid a fate of destruction. Maybe he was just being paranoid as one Demoman with a little bit more patience for the Spook’s desires, had told him. Perhaps it really was more likely that he’d die in some respawn accident instead of in some bloody massacre at a supposed end to the copies’ usefulness. Maybe the perpetual battle was actually make as well as spending money so it would balance out. It had been going on for a many, many years after all.

 

The Spy looked down at his colours. Red this time. He’d been moved around enough for him to understand that swapping sides was a possible thing. He knew most didn’t take kindly to those who swapped sides. So it had started being hushed up when it did happen and a swap wouldn’t usually take place at the same zone. Zones didn’t really keep contact with each other so it wasn’t like anyone would know unless one said or you ran into a former team mate that had also been swapped. Still there was name changes. That helped and seeing as they all looked the same when they didn’t have their cosmetic alterations – and those could be duplicated also – no one could really be identified unless you managed to get their creation number. Still it didn’t mean it wasn’t possible to be caught out. Mannerism could stand out after all.  
  
He supposed he should go back to the base and try to warm up. He’d be able to get his first feel for his teammates’ battle styles today. Maybe they would actually compliment his and that was the other crux of the matter. Not only his ideologies were different to most he had come across but his style also. As a Spy he could adapt but no matter what he just couldn’t gel with his former teammates even in battle. The place it mattered most he supposed in the long run of things. As unless he wanted to become a party time player he wasn’t going to stop doing matches until he died or things came to an end.  
  
Maybe just maybe he’d at least be able to have a good time in the match. If he did maybe his perspective would change and then he’d understand better where all the others were coming from. He was stubborn but not so much that he wasn’t open to the possibility of at least enjoying his life while he had it.

 

He tensed hearing snow crunch behind him. He tighten his grip on his ‘your eternal reward’. It was a tricky knife to get away with but he used it well. It was cold in his grip even hidden inside his coat. He wondered if using he gun – L-Etranger – would be better in this situation. He almost jumped out of his skin as a blast of hot air hit him. He turned stiffly to see his team’s Pyro staring at him. It starting mumbling something and gesturing. The Spy frown but when the Pyro hugged themselves and did shiver motions before gesturing back at the Spook, he finally got it.  
“Ah thank you. It did warm me up.” He wasn’t sure why the Pyro had come up here but he supposed he should be grateful.  
  
The firebug mumbled happily enough and pointed at the unlit cigarette in the Spy’s mouth. They did something which started up the flame in the flame thrower but didn’t jettison the gas. Not that the Spy didn’t have some resistance to friendly fire. Special energy fields or something like that. Still the heat would be uncomfortable for him with his temperature sensitivity. Not to say that the others couldn’t feel heat or cold natural elements or friendlies but they didn’t feel any pain from it. He sadly did. He took his cigarette that he had forgot to light earlier as he’d been lost in his thoughts and held it to the flame of the weapon.  
  
“Thanks again.” He put the lit cigarette back to his mouth and inhaled. The Pyro lowered their weapon and nodded. Letting the smoke out in a long breath, the Spy watched the Pyro, as the Pyro watched the smoke tendrils with fascination. Perhaps moving into the Cold Front zone was a chance to change.


End file.
